powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiromu Sakurada
is of the Go-Busters. His Buster Power is super speed. Thus his legs can move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting. His partner Buddy Roid is Cheeda Nick. His power, like the other Busters, has a Weakpoint trade-off. Whenever Hiromu panics or is immensely startled, he freezes up completely, even in mid-air. However, it is commonly activated when Hiromu sees a chicken, an animal in which he has developed a phobia of. Biography Hiromu is 20 years old and the second oldest on the team. Thirteen years ago before the events of the first episode, Hiromu's father had saved the world by isolating his entire research building in Hyper Space to contain the virus called "Messiah". Hiromu, along with two other children, escaped this isolation. A program in his body grants him superhuman abilities. However, his sister Rika refuses to allow him join the Go-Busters training program, which is organized and run by the Energy Management Center. Despite her refusals, Hiromu had already decided he would eventually join when the time comes that they truly need him. Thus Hiromu, though irregularly, undertakes some simulations and training in order to prepare for the eventual threat. His training sessions were done unbeknownst to his sister. In one of their pre-Vaglass outings, they take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia. However, they take him on stealthily before heading back home (to the Energy Management Center) and without the Gokaigers' knowledge. When the EMC finds the threat escalating, Takeshi Kuroki has the Go-Buster basic gear sent to the Sakurada residence hoping for a positive response. When Hiromu receives the gear, he immediately tells his sister that he must go and, despite his sister's protests, that he's already made up his mind to join the Go-Busters. Hiromu arrives just in time as the ShovelZord, a MegaZord Beta, attempts to destroy Enetron reserves to funnel Enetron for Messiah. Using the untested Buster Vehicle CB-01, Hiromu battles the MegaZord while the other Go-Busters tackle ShovelRoid. Super Hero Taisen Early on in his career, he and the other Go-Busters meet almost the entire Super Sentai and Kamen Rider community when a crisis forces their figureheads into a ruse that created one of the biggest battles of Sentai and Rider history. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Personality Hiromu is a serious young leader of the Go-Busters. He loves his sister, even if she thinks he shouldn't be a Go-Buster. He is also quite blunt, as it's his personal policy to give it to a person "straight," like telling Cheeda that he has poor directions despite being a Buddy Roid. It's because of his bluntness that he often clashes with fellow Go-Buster Yoko, who hates being wrong. Hiromu has a deep fear of chickens which ironically became his Weakpoint. This started when Hiromu was young and playing hide-and-seek with Nick. Hiromu accidentally locked himself into a chicken coop and a startled chicken attacked him, which caused his fear. . It is also revealed that Hiromu was affected the most by the trauma of losing his parents at such a young age. This is especially evident when Filmloid tries to psychologically defeat the Go-Busters with illusions displaying their deepest desire. Hiromu was the only one affected, when the monster showed him being with his parents. Another one of his weaknesses is that Hiromu wants to do things alone most of the time, not wanting to bother other people with his problems. An example of this is that he wants to bear the pain of losing his parents all by himself, instead of talking about it. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Red Buster.]] Red Buster rides up to Gokai Red on his motorcycle. After getting off, Gokai Red throws a punch which Red Buster stops, (The punch being the continuing responsibility). Gokai Red leaves shortly after. Red Buster quickly turns in the direction Gokai Red headed towards and bows out of respect. This is the first Hand-Off to involve another character, as Red Buster's motorcycle is Cheeda Nick. However, this is minor, as Nick does nothing more than be a normal motorcycle. meets Kyoryu Red.]] Red Buster appears to walk towards the camera until suddenly Kyoryu Red attacks him from behind. They get into a short scuffle until Red Buster catches a punch (similar to his interaction to Gokai Red) stopping the fight. Kyoryu Red faces the camera and punches towards it while Red Buster leans on top of his shoulder. Video games Go-Busters video game Hiromu as Red Buster appears with his team in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Net movies Super Hero Taihen to be added Red Buster Arsenal *'MorphinBrace' *'Ichigan Buster' *'Sougan Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicles * Cheeda Nick Motorbike Mode * Buster Vehicle CB-01 * Buster Vehicle LT-06 Mecha *'Go-Buster Ace': Red Buster's MegaZord, formed when his Buddy Roid, Cheeda Nick combines with his Buster Vehicle CB-01. It has three modes: MegaZord, Buster Animal, and Buster Machine. It also becomes the torso and upper legs of Go-BusterOh. *'LT-06' - Powered Custom= As Red Buster uses the GB Custom Visor, Cheeda Nick's data transfers and projects onto Red Buster's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Cheeda and Red Buster, to a degree are combined and can teleport swiftly in a puff of red smoke. Red Buster/Cheeda gain the attack "Volcanick Attack" which allows them to manifest as a flaming CB-01 Cheetah that charges toward the enemy. Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' *'LioBlaster' Vehicles * LT-06 Tategami Rai-Oh Appearances: Episode 33, 34, 36, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 45, 46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, 47, 48, 49, 50, Go-Busters Returns, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters }} Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Hiromu Sakurada *ID: 555-913-315 *Code Name: Red Buster *Blood type: AB *Age: 20 Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which as part of the first three Go-Busters was released as part of the "Legends" series of toys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into Red Buster. Imitations *A copy of Red Buster was created by Filmloid as part of a fake Go-Buster trio. *Two Buglars were given the appearance of Red Buster by Sprayloid 2. Notes Portrayal Hiromu Sakurada is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . Hiromu was briefly voiced by when he disguised himself as Enter in Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation. Hiromu was also briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused his appearance to change into that of Yoko, though Katsuhiro Suzuki still provided Hiromu's voice. As Red Buster, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gokai Blue in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He has also done suit work for Gosei Black, Shinken Blue, Go-On Blue, and several Kamen Riders. This is the first time he has played a Red Ranger. Behind the scenes *Hiromu is the first Red ranger since two of his predecessors to receive the following: **The first since Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger (Dairanger) where his primary mech can transform into its own giant robot (0.5 Robo). ***Although several Red Rangers had secondary mechs that had their own giant robot forms, such as Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed (Abaranger), Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red (Go-Onger), and Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red (Shinkenger). **The first since Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed (GoGo-V) to have his own motorcycle. *He's the second Ranger to be based on a cheetah, the first being Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow (Gekiranger). Coincidentally, both characters' names are written in the same fashion, where the given name is in katakana and the surname in kanji. **Also, his Volcanic Attack in Powered Custom is similar to the three Gekirangers' Geki Waza Bullet attacks (GekiRed's Gun-Gun Bullet, GekiBlue's Spin-Spin Bullet, and GekiYellow's Blink-Blink Bullet), in that they manifest their power into a projection of a big cat to charge at their opponents. *His Super Speed Super Power is strong enough to compete in the same league with famous Clock Up System, which enables Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds by slowing down time. This is shown in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, where Hiromu takes on Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade), who into Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Hiromu, as well as Cheeda Nick, have their own personal theme: One Wish, One Day. This song was played during the end of Episode 9 and 10 of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. * Hiromu's ID number (555-913-315) is coincidentally similar to the combined code numbers of Kamen Riders (555), (913), and (315) from . *Hiromu's super-speed is similar to that of Bun of the Flashmen. *A Go-Busters Zyudenchi was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, featuring Red Buster. Dub Names *In the Korean dub of Go-Busters entitled Power Rangers Go-Busters, which aired in South Korea, Hiromu is renamed Jacky, while he keeps his ranger name. See Also * Ran Uzaki - the only other Cheetah-based Ranger in Super Sentai. External links *TV Asahi's page on Red Buster Category:Sentai Red Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Go-Busters Category:Energy Management Center Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Leader